


Restless Mornings

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: BlazBlue: Alter Memory
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, F/F, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Post sex cuddles, That's Three Mornings?!LOL, bubble bath sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto wakes up with her naked lover cuddling in her arms, and remembers what they talked about last night, the same thing was on Noel's mind this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Mornings

Noel woke up to find Makoto staring at the ceiling, her arm under her head, while her other arm stroked Noel's back lazily, "Morning." Noel mumbled.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" Makoto asked, brows furrowed.

"Not really, But you helped me focus on waking up and not falling asleep...you can keep stroking my back." Noel whispered, looking up, concern in her eyes as she took in Makoto's bedhead and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, "Is everything alright, you seem...preoccupied."

"Nah, just remembering all we talked about last night...you're alright, right?"

"Alright? Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well...you haven't been...silent, as you slept, you yelped a little, whined a little...the way you said my name...really tore me up, I thought stroking you back would do something for you."

"Oh...oh, Makoto, I-that wasn't a nightmare...I had a dream...that you were teasing me." Noel looked up at Makoto, "That way you sometimes do, right before you lose all patience and dive in."

"O-oh! I-I didn't know!"

"That stroking might have done something for me...ugh, speaking of that...Makoto, you're tail is, uh...drenched."

"Hm?" Makoto sat upright and noticed a damp spot on her tail, "Oh, it is...hm?"

"Makoto?"

Makoto laid down and rested her hand on Noel's hip, "Can I just feel how wet you are?"

"Okay." Noel gasped, holding onto Makoto, passion flaring in her already.

"Mm, so wet...yep, you were humping my tail."

"What?! I didn't mean to, I swear I'd never do something so-"

"I know you didn't mean to, Noelzers, that said, I've always been curious if that'd work for that!"

"Huh?"

"I always wondered," Makoto whispered, her knuckles brushing against Noel's thigh, "if my tail was capable of doing something like this to you...it also explains why you were whining and shivering."

"Oh-o-oh, really?"

Makoto pulled the sheets back and found them freshly darkened, "Oh, man, Noelzers, what a waste! All that sweetness, lost forever!"

"What?!"

"Ha, ha, just kidding, I'm not too upset about it...I just wish you and I could have worked on that while we're awake." Makoto licked her fingers and pulled Noel to the edge of the bed, and carried her bridal style, "Speaking of which, don't we have something we talked about last night?"

"You mean that bath?" Noel blushed and kissed Makoto's shoulder "Let's hop to it."

As she started for the bath she realized she could have held Noel at the edge and rolled against her there. There was always next time, no hurry.

 

Makoto sat inside the tub, her legs bent out to the side, Noel still in her arms, her legs over the side of the tub so she could fit the rest of her in her arms, "You're so beautiful, Noelzers." Makoto growled, lifting her right arm to angle Noel so that her neck and shoulders were easily accessible to Makoto's eager lips. Noel screamed and squirmed desire as Makoto's lips frantically wandered her shoulder and neck, her tongue popping out in places to keep Noel on edge, their breathes coming quick and shallow.

"Um, Makoto!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Um, should we get the soap and bubbles--did you want to rinse the bath first?"

"That depends, who uses this bath?" Makoto smirked as she turned to Noel, her fingers spoiling Noel's nipples.

"U-um, me...only me."

"Well, I'm in with you anyways, so I don't see much of a need for rinsing the bath...unless you want to?" Makoto lowered Noel so she could stand.

"No, no, I...I just forgot last time... which was yesterday, but I don't like leaving my hair in here when I'm done, it's just weird to me."

"Good to hear you've still got an issue with hair in the tub," Makoto grinned, pulling a strand of hair of the side of the tub and displaying it for Noel before stepping out to find the soap, "oh, man, I can't wait to be chewed out for leaving my tail hair in the tub again!"

"Hm, some things never change."

"Yeah...hm," Makoto had scrounged around the medicine cabinet, finding the little pink bottle, and took a whiff of the soap and recoiled before taking smaller sniffs and sighing delightedly, "like this soap...still smells fruity."

"Uh, you seemed displeased at first."

"It's stronger than I remember; I like it." Makoto started adjusting the water and splashing some on her chest, then beckoned Noel to try it out.

"That's good." Noel let the water run over her forearm and turned the heat up a little, then laid back down as Makoto bit her lip and pressed her knuckles against Noel's shoulders, "Um, if this is a not lie about how you like it because I like, then you don't need to worry...I think there's a little of the other-"

"Ha, ha, you know me too well, Noel, but I never would have gotten you something that repulsed me, especially for something like this." Makoto straddled Noel and licked her neck, her clavicle, jaw, breasts, and then leaned back and emptied the soap bottle onto Noel's legs, "This should only ever be fun."

Noel groaned as Makoto caressed her breasts, squeezing the nipples and giving a light twist that made Noel gasp and arch her back, pressing against Makoto's hands, which were now running up and down her soft mounds. Just as Noel started to get used to this, Makoto wrapped her hand around Noel's back and shoulders,  pulled her to the middle of the bath. Noel pulled her legs up so Makoto could sit her back against the wall of the tub. Noel's knees were pointed out and her breath was husky as she whispered Makoto's name, while Makoto kissed Noel's neck.

"Hm, Noel, so hot." Makoto murmured, her hand on Noel's thigh, "I want to take you...right here...right now."

"Yes, yes, Makoto!" Noel felt things heating up between her legs, and Makoto caressing her nipples didn't help her.

Makoto laid back against the side of the tub and Noel slid forward, pulling Noel closer until they met in the middle. Makoto pressed her thigh against Noel's, and ghosted her slick flesh over Noel's.

Makoto groaned softly after a couple of pushes and pulled herself upright so she could lean down to kiss Noel, who eagerly took her tongue into her mouth, her hands gently holding the back of Makoto's neck, fingers pressing into a light massage, while Noel's knee rubbed Makoto's groin, at first it wasn't without some difficulty, but after a while Noel remembered how to use her knee to make Makoto sing, "Hm, Noelzers, I'm about to lose it on your knee." she whispered softly, standing and facing Noel, her bottom lip between her teeth.

Noel's eye widened and she opened her mouth as she got on her knees, her hands on the back of Makoto's thighs, pulling Makoto towards her, "Come on, Makoto, give me yourself, let me have you."

"Oh, wow, I forgot what a morning person you were." Makoto let herself be enveloped by Noel's soft lips, and cried out at the pleasurable contact, "Oh, Noel!"

Noel slid around and lay back against the back of the tub, Makoto's hands cushioned Noel's head while her hips slowly rubbed against Noel, until she stood up a little higher, just out of Noel's reach. They both groaned as Makoto's hips separated from Noel's lips, "What's wrong, did my teeth scrape you too much?"

"Nah, I don't think I can stand much longer." Makoto stood up, her legs trembling and lips dripping with desire. She wobbled to where Noel had been laying and bent her knees, she laid the left side of her back on the edge of the tub and her right hand gripped the back of the tub. She shuddered as she squatted, waiting for Noel to get on her knees and love her relentlessly, "Okay, Noel, I'm ready for you."

Noel smiled and moved to the faucet to wet her hair. Noel heard Makoto groan as she turned to see her hair darkened by the water. Noel splashed through water that had picked up the soap on her legs, and smiled to herself as her eyes beheld Makoto, in all her quivering, dripping glory, "Hm."

Makoto felt like she got a little wetter when Noel hummed as she took in the sights, and she knew for a fact it wasn't the water, her thighs never even touched the water, "Oh, Noelzers, someone looks glad to see me-eh-ah!" she felt her stomach pull in as Noel sloppily made out with with vulva, and closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh, Noel...ah! I'm so, _so_ close! I-ah!" Makoto's breasts and cheeks flared up, her hips seemed to decide to move with Noel now, but Noel already had her screaming. As Makoto slipped back back against the inclination of the tub Noel gripped her butt firmly to continue her make out session with Makoto's slippery flesh, which made Makoto cry out even louder. Noel decided Makoto should be allowed to sink back, and slowly guided her down, "Uh, I could take more of that." Makoto drooled as she sat upright.

"If you're sure, then I wanna be inside you." Noel pressed her hand against Makoto, her fingers moving in at the tips, bending and unbending, leaving and entering, "Mm, you're so warm."

"A-ah, Noel, yeah, I'm going to hold it all inside as long as I can!" Makoto gasped when Noel rested their foreheads together, gazed into her eyes and suddenly licked her lips. Makoto whined softly from the overwhelming sensations until that tongue was in her mouth going in as deep as she could, at that point she let everything fall apart with shudder, and Noel guided her head to rest against the tub, "Noel, you're up next."

"You don't want to dance against each other's hip, I think you legs are warmed up for it." Noel suggested sweetly.

"But you already treated me so well, and the soap's my gift to you, that makes it my tree, so you gotta let me treat you, not the other way around."

"Yeah, I know, but...we have time."

"Noel...I can handle you." Makoto leaned up and claimed Noel's lip, sucking on the bottom one, brushing her lips against Noel's, and then sending Noel to sit as her tongue found it's way in.

"I guess you want me now?" Noel waited until Makoto feverishly shook her head, and slipped out from under Makoto, got on her hands and knees, and backed under the faucet, angled herself so the water would clean all the soap out from between her thighs. She groaned as she pulled herself from the water, blushing furiously. She didn't know when the bubbles started forming.

"The luckiest three ounces of water that ever existed." Makoto moaned, "Hm, but you got most of the soap off, then?"

"I should hope so, that's how I usually clean myself off." Noel's said, standing so she didn't get suds between her thighs again.

"I bet you've cleaned off and made a hundred messes of yourself that way, too...Noel, we've gotta catch up!" Makoto remarked, rinsing her hands to remove the soap.

"I...sometimes I do...and yes, we do have a lot to catch up on." Noel stood against the curve of the back of the tub, the water lapping at her legs. Noel cried out as Makoto took a quick lick at her clitoris, her hands flew into Makoto's hair. She ran her hands so they touched Makoto's ears, "Oh, Makoto, yeah! Just like that, oh, yeah...oh, oh, down please, insi-ah!"

"Heh, heh, petting me for being a good girl?" Makoto teased, working a finger into Noel so she wouldn't have to stop pleasuring completely.

"Hm, sure-oh! Oh, oh, oh, Makoto!" Noel took a deep breath, frantically bending and unbending her knees to move against Makoto, who glanced up to see her blush spread across cheeks and down to her breasts. Makoto rubbed her face against Noel, her tongue flicking around inside her, then reached up and fondled Noel's breasts, "M-Makoto!"

Makoto hummed loudly, her tongue slowly pushed out, and she was left sucking on Noel, her tongue sweeping up as much of Noel's orgasm as possible. Noel's fingers still gripped her hair, but now they drew her up so Noel could hold her tightly by the back, kissing up and Noel's jaw, neck, and collarbone, her shoulders too.

"Makoto, that was intense!" Noel breathed, resting her head in Makoto's voluptuous embrace.

"Ha, ha, kinda like that kiss of yours!" Makoto whispered, running her hands through Noel's wet hair.

"Hm, your fingers?"

"Oops...got a little of your honey in your hair."

"Uh, it's okay."

"More?"

"Yes, please." Noel blush, turning onto her side, "I'm ready."

Makoto leaned over Noel, licking her neck and kissing her jaw. Noel leaned against the back of the tub, hanging onto the surface, taking deep, gasping breaths, "I'll hold you here." Makoto promised, her hand on Noel's back, rubbing her lips against Noel's.

"Ah, Makoto, suckle my neck." Noel begged, Makoto happily obliged.

"You know you can have whatever you want, Noelzers." Makoto whispered against Noel's skin, sending shivers through her still hot body.

"Makoto, I love you!" Noel shouted, the lips jumping from nipple to nipple making her go as crazy as they always did, until a light, tight scream erupted from her lips. Noel leaned back, her legs struggling to help Makoto hold her upright, until she came to rest on Makoto's buxom chest.

"I love you, too, Noelzers, I'm nuts about you!" Makoto's hands traveled Noel's back, still licking Noel's neck.

"Ah, ah, Makoto." Noel leaned up and kissed Makoto, getting on her knees, while Makoto leaned against the back of the tub. Breaking the kiss, Noel took in her lover's beautiful skin, bubbles floating around her, "Once more?"

"Hells to the yeah!" Makoto breathed huskily, as Noel sat down, sinking into the water, her legs intertwined with Makoto's. The beastkin lowered herself, their warmth shared as they grasped at each others hips. Makoto held Noel against her breasts, and found Noel's forearm. She covered Noel's hands in kisses, and let the hand fall back into the water. Makoto tilted her head, exposing her neck as she held Noel's chin, "We should have matching necks, don't you think?"

Noel immediately started on Makoto's neck, her hands stroking Makoto's tail, while Makoto's hands held Noel's behind, stroking her skin, "Makoto, I'm so close!"

"Uh, Noel, tell me all about it!" Makoto's hands pressed against Noel's lower back, while her neck's skin fell out of Noel's mouth.

"Makoto...tell me how close you are!"

"I'm trying to hold back!" Makoto whispered between gritted teeth, "You're lips are doing wonders on my neck!"

"Ah, don't hold back, I'm-ah!" Makoto suddenly pressed Noel's buttocks running their lower lips into a deeper embrace, and Makoto's release through the water pulsed against Noel's skin with an additional sensation.

"Ah, Noel!" Makoto shrieked, gripping Noel's arse to better move Noel's hips against her own.

"Makoto." Noel whispered, cuddling against her.

"Hm, Noel." Makoto agreed with Noel's silent remark as she pressed a kiss again Noel's forehead, "I love loving you."

"Ha, ha, me too, Makoto." Noel smirked down between Makoto's breasts, holding tightly to Makoto's hips, and they sat there for a while, holding each other, surrounded by bubbles.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Restless, I Wanna Reminisce With You, because I love these two.


End file.
